Typically, when a service in a distributed computing environment is upgraded, nodes operating the service are taken offline to facilitate the upgrade process. When a node is taken offline, the data and services that are associated with the node may be unavailable to clients of the distributed computing environment. During the upgrade of a node, the distributed computing environment traditionally compensates for the offline node as if a failure of the node occurred.